Ectober 2018
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: I'm using Fruitloopghost's prompts, my first Ectober since rediscovering the show! P.S. I still have to catch up, I'm two days behind) (P.P.S. K-plus 'cuz I don't know where these all will go) P.P.P.S. I fell super behind and now it isn't October anymore, so this is it. (Cover Image is day Three)
1. Table of Contents

Ectober 2018

(Created by fruitloopghost on Danny Phantom Amino)

1\. Sweater Weather

2\. Chains

3\. 00:01 am

4\. Stranger

5\. Dusty

6\. Weightless

7\. Wrap

8\. Liquid

9\. Faded

10\. Phantom

11\. Mirrors

12\. Plastic

13\. Help

14\. Snacks

15\. Explain

?

17\. Blood Moon

18\. Commitment

19\. Mistakes

20\. 1842

21\. Shame

22\. Prison

23\. Sarcasm

24\. River

25\. Pumpkins

26\. Sanity

27\. Influence

28\. Natural

29\. Territory

30\. Harmony

31\. Breathe


	2. Day 1

"Sweater Weather"

"Danny! You up?" It was Sam's voice. Danny rolled over in his bed, wanting to get at least five more minutes of peace into his Monday morning. Sadly, he felt someone shaking him by his shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. Danny blearily opened his eyes. The only face he'd ever be willing to see before the sun came up was staring down at him.  
"I know you're awake," Sam said.  
"So what if I am?" Danny sat up and rubbed the last traces of sleep from his eyes.  
"Get up! If you don't, I'll be late, and you wouldn't want my wrath on you if I am."  
"Ok, ok, I'm up." Danny then promptly rolled back over and pulled his star-covered comforter over his head. Danny was perfectly content to stay under the warm covers, but then they weren't so warm anymore. A chill rolled down his spine, and Danny could see a drift of mist rise in front of his face then fade into the embroidered stars.  
"Welp, you going to get up now?" Sam asked. She's seen a bit of blue mist in the air above Danny's covered head.  
"What choice do I have?" Danny sighed as he pushed the covers off to the side. Danny got up and pulled on a clean shirt, then went to the bathroom to finish getting changed. Sam, meanwhile, made Danny's bed for him.  
"Where's Tucker?" Danny asked through the cracked door across the hall from his own.  
"He caught the flu," Sam replied as she straightened the sheets and picked up a few stray shirts.  
"He's never got sick this early." The bathroom door swung open.  
"I know, it's only October." Sam plopped down on the bed next to Danny, who was pulling on his worn-out sneakers. "Speaking of which, what're you gonna be for Halloween?" Sam continued.  
"I've already got a built-in costume," Danny smirked as the pair walked down the stairs. He grabbed a sweater off the banister.  
"Pfft, you'd be dead before you stepped out the door." Danny locked the door behind them as they went to the small alley next to FentonWorks.  
"I'm already halfway there," Danny's sarcasm was already working its way into their conversation, and thus, Sam was not surprised in the least when a flash of white almost blinded her.  
"Warn me next time, ok?" Sam complained. In the black-haired, blue-eyed boy's place stood the white-haired, green-eyed Danny Phantom, the ghostly protector of Amity Park.  
"Oh, sorry." Danny apologized. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Welp. Wanna ride?" Danny asked.  
"Might as well." Sam shrugged. In response, Danny turned invisible. Sam felt a spike of panic when she felt something touch her shoulder. But then a coolness spread over her, starting in her shoulder and ending at her toes. She looked to her left, and could now see an outline as though he was dust in a sunbeam. Then Danny rose into the air and he carefully lifted Sam by her wrists into the air.

The autumn air was refreshing to both Danny-who'd gotten home at three the night before, and Sam- who'd accidentally stayed up until two playing the new VR Doomed. There was a comfortable silence as Danny headed towards the school, with a few minutes to spare, for Sam at least. They landed in between the school's AC units and Danny sighed, knowing he was most likely going to miss the first period.  
"Thanks." Sam said as the cool numbness she felt faded and Danny let go. Danny smiled tiredly, but then he noticed Sam was holding on to herself.  
"Sam, you okay?"  
"Yeah, of course. It's just a bit chillier than I thought." Danny thought for a second before he transformed.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you going to go check out where that ghost is?" Danny didn't reply but took off his sweater. He held it out to Sam. She pushed his hand away.  
"Danny, it's yours. You don't want to get sick, do you?"  
"You need it more than I do." He went behind Sam and set it over her shoulders.  
"Besides." Danny changed back to his alter-ego, "The cold never bothered me anyway." He then took off before Sam could scold him for his cheap joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't even know Ectober prompts and stuff existed this time last year, guess I was too focused on the My Little Pony Movie to notice.


	3. Day 2

"Chains."

Danny was hurt. He could plainly tell by the glowing green that clouded his vision, making him snap his eyes shut. And yet, Danny felt as though everything had become clearer, as though the universe itself would be at his very fingertips if only he could move them. Yet, he could not move another inch, in fear that the bones in his arms would shatter from the stress. And so Danny retreated, back into the corner he'd woken up in.  
Danny put his back against the wall and pulled every part of himself closer to his chest. He felt as though as long as he didn't fall apart, he would be okay. Ahead of Danny was a key, on a key ring. It taunted him. It would be the only key to releasing himself from the shackles that weighed him down as though he were a balloon that wanted to float to the surface but was held in place. Danny had no idea how long he had been in the blank, white room.  
All he could remember was flying, then a flash of green, and darkness. Consuming darkness. Then pain, a pain in his side that would not go away. Danny stared down at his hands. They looked melted, and, in fact, they were, somehow, Danny's ghost form was dissolving. He had become unstable. he would have changed back to Fenton, but a small, menacing camera stared down at him from its mount. He had wondered if it was worth the risk, but he couldn't. Whoever had taken him had every intention to harm him, as Danny could plainly see by the trail of green that lied beneath him. But Danny had no choice anymore.  
He was rapidly feeling his ghost body giving up, giving in. But his human body would not. He had a feeling in his ever-present human heart that his birth body would be able to save him. If only there wasn't that darn camera. But Danny thought; maybe he could fix that. So he managed to pull his hand into form and shot a blast of frost. It missed, and Danny's effort was punished by him feeling his deterioration quicken ten-fold. He could now barely hold himself together at all. He had to change. And so, Danny prepared himself. Only to not need it anymore.  
Now, Danny was sitting on his bedroom floor. In his hand, was a bottle that looked like something straight from the far frozen. Danny grasped at the cork and dumped the contents into his mouth. He instantly felt replenished. He could again feel his veins and the ectoplasm that safely flowed through them. Danny's knees felt wobbly as he stood. A flash of white light and he felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Danny plopped down onto his bed and almost passed out when he noticed a piece of black paper with white, almost glowing ink that made up the words it aimed to tell. But Danny never got to see them. He fell asleep before he had the chance to read it. But the next afternoon, he noticed. The letter, in old script, said; "All is as it should be. Good luck."


End file.
